A passenger protection system having a proximity sensory system is known from German Patent No. 198 18 586. In addition, at least one mass detection sensor for estimating the mass of the impact object is provided in the external contour of the vehicle. The mass detection sensor may be configured as a pressure difference sensor or as an acceleration sensor. Characteristic is that the mass detection sensor is movable away from the external contour toward the obstacle.